Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{8} + \sqrt{50}$
Answer: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{8} + \sqrt{50}$ $= \sqrt{4 \cdot 2} + \sqrt{25 \cdot 2}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{2} + \sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{2}$ $= 2\sqrt{2} + 5\sqrt{2}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 2 + 5 )\sqrt{2} = 7\sqrt{2}$